Sariel
: "Shut your trap, Dhampir. I loved Oracle, Rayne. I still do. I always have and I always will, but his way of running Heaven is not right. I'm not saying it's wrong, but it's just not the true way a king should rule. When Michael came to me with this, I had to get all of Oracle's loyalists on Michael's side at any cost. That's my job--to protect Heaven. I'm a warrior. Just as you are." : — Sariel to Rayne Sariel was the fifth of the seven archangels created by God. She was charged with making rebellious angels obedient once more and extracting information from them. She was also the youngest female archangel and the second oldest female angelic being, the oldest being her older sister Ariel. She is the older sister of Raphael and Gabriel, but is still younger than Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, and Uriel. She was killed by Oracle and Metatron. Biography Early History Origins As the fifth oldest and second female archangel, Sariel was a powerful archangel who had been an important player in Heaven for millions of years. Turok-Han War She was also mentioned to be among the angels the fought in the war against and nearly wiped out the Turok-Hans. Lucifer's Rebellion When Lucifer defied God and led a legion of rebellious angels against him, Sariel not only stood by God's side but, before Lucifer was cast out after he was defeated, Sariel also made some of Lucifer's disobedient angels obedient to God again. Oracle's Departure It was revealed that even while she worked directly under God and Michael, Sariel was among all the angels that searched for Oracle, following his departure from Heaven. When Oracle disappeared, she was devastated and sad, literately crying. She even mentioned that she one of the angels looking for Oracle. Whilst she eventually gave up, she always missed him and always hoped he would come back, longing for his return. Ancient Egypt She mentioned wiping many younger angel's memory following the massacre of firstborns in Egypt over three thousand years ago. Personality Sariel appears civil and normally friendly, for an archangel, and was willing to be diplomatic when it suited her. She also made effort to try and create alliances. However, she was also incredibly ruthless, and was more than willing to murder, torture, kidnap and brainwash others. She valued order and discipline, and worked hard to preserve these qualities. She held angels somewhat highly, and worked for their benefits, but that would not stop her killing them if she felt there was the need. However, she held her closest siblings to an incredibly higher regard. When it came to humans, Sariel can seem less caring and was willing to savagely murder and torture dozens of them simply to further her goals. However, she was also willing to be civil with them, especially if it benefited her. Like many angels, she hated demons and looked down upon them, although Satan seemed to imply they had a relationship some thousand years ago. Despite this, Sariel still would not strike a deal with the demon. She longed for the gates of Hell to be closed, to the point where she helped Rayne, Mia, and Sidney to finish the second trial and insisted they could trust her because of that. However, after her change of heart, she revealed that closing the gates would kill them, even though she knew it would cause Oracle to stop the trials, indicating that with her change of heart she became more compassionate and she developed the desire to prevent others from being sacrificed when there was another way. However, Sariel was highly deceptive, and commonly kept others in the dark, often lying to and manipulating them. This deception would, in the end, prove to backfire on her. At the end of her life, Sariel showed remorse for her actions and actually cried, something not many other angels have ever been shown to do, aside from Oracle. She also displayed anger, resentment and pride at times, showing that despite her disdain for humans, she possessed human emotions, something few angels ever display. One issue she was particually touchy about being dismissed as simply a "bureaucrat" and she made clear she saw herself much like most other angels as a "Warrior." Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Sariel was one of the oldest and most powerful beings to exist, as her powers exceed those of many beings, and was also undeniably powerful with a high degree of authority over Heaven and its denizens. She was capable of easily smiting humans, monsters, and demons and was stronger than even Cherubs, thus she was one of the strongest and one of the most powerful angelic beings to appear in the series. The only ones more powerful than her were Uriel, Ariel, Lucifer, Michael, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings. Sariel possessed all of the basic powers and weaknesses of an archangel. Below are listed all of the powers that Michael has displayed and demonstrated in the show. *'Archangel Physiology' - As an archangel, Sariel was immensely powerful. Considering the fact that she was one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclassed that of other angels, except the Seraphim. Although she was rivaled only by her fellow archangel siblings at their peak, she even outclassed Gabriel and Raphael, was equal to Uriel, exceeded by Ariel, Lucifer, and Michael, and surpassed only by Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality' - As an archangel, Serial had the potential to live forever, even while in a vessel, as she had been alive just as long as her archangelic siblings. She mentioned that she was there when Moses was in Egypt, making her well over 3,000 years old. ***'Invulnerability' - As an archangel, Sariel could not be killed by conventional methods, but she was still vulnerable to archangel blades and death’s scythe. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being an archangel, Sariel held a vast supply of immeasurable supernatural power and could change reality, capable of doing and creating things out of thin air in gestures, snap of fingers, winks or even just thoughts. Like with her younger brother Gabriel, she could send Malakhim, Powers, even Cherubs and other beings anywhere with the snap of her fingers. Having great power and dexterity, she can easily overpower anything; humans, angels, spirits, demons, deities, and monsters. ***'Angelic Possession' - As an angel, Sariel was able to possess a human to walk on Earth. She of course, like all angels, needs the vessel's consent. ***'Apporting' - Sariel was able to transport angels from Earth to Heaven and then teleport him back to the exact place and time without others noticing with a simple snap of her fingers. She could also prevent angels from re-entering Heaven again without her consent. She had also shown the ability to converse with angels in Heaven while they themselves are also present on Earth. ***'Empathy' - Sariel could read the emotions of people. She also has empathic abilities that allow her to perceive the emotional states of others. She was, for instance, capable of sensing Nigel's lust for her and Rayne's frustration with Orcale as well as her grief over her mother's death. ***'Holy White Light ' - Like her archangel siblings, Sariel was able to emit a powerful blast of light from the palm of her hand. During a confrontation with a number of vampires, Sariel was able to blast them with this powerful white light. She attempted to use this on Satan, but he fled before she could. ***'Soul Contorl' - Sariel made Nigel's soul go to Heaven and prevented it from going back to Hell. ***'Spell Negation' - Sariel was able to neutralize a powerful witche's spell to capture Joyce's soul with a simple hand movement. ***'Super Strength' - As an archangel, Sariel was astronomically strong, more so than humans, slayers, spirits, monsters, deities, demons, malakhim, powers, and cherubim, possessing tremendous physical superhuman strength. She could easily lift Cherubs off their feet and was able to restrain the Angel Scribe of God Metatron with one hand as an angel blade was in her other hand. ***'Telekinesis' - Sariel could move objects with her mind. With a simple finger movement, she snapped a waitress's neck and pulled a chair to her by snapping her fingers. ***'Telepathy' - Sariel could read the thoughts and memories of people and lower angels. ****'Memory Manipulation' - When Angels are sent to Earth, some of them are unable to remember speaking with her. It was later revealed that Naomi can erase an angel's memory, some even multiple times over the several millennia due to the angel's constant refusal to follow through with their given commands. ***'Teleportation' - Being an angel, Sariel was able to instantly teleport from one place to another without occupying the space in between. ***'Time Manipulation' - Sariel was often aided in combat by her ability to selectively alter time, which allowed her to easily dodge both attacks and bullets; she could accomplish a goal and leave an area before her opponent even realized she has moved. She has only been shown altering the flow of time to produce a slow motion effect, though as an angel, it she can also travel through time. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omniscience' - As an archangel, Sariel possesses an immense amount of knowledge and awareness about the Universe, including knowledge about the universe, angels, humans, demons, and other things. Skills and Talents *'Skilled Combat Fighter' - As an archangel, the second highest order of angels, Sariel's strength and agility made her a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. She used an ancient and unique fighting style that Oracle compared to tae kwon do and Brazilian jujitsu, relying on her feline agility and use of momentum. Although Gabriel's adaptability gives him an occasional advantage, Sariel dominated their sparring sessions. During combat, Sariel's moved gracefully yet ruthlessly, moving so fast she uses big powerful movements to build up momentum to cause maximum effect. A signature move of her consists of leaping or climbing onto her opponent and wrapping her legs around their head, shoulders or waist. She then twists her body and uses the momentum to knock them off balance and flick them to the floor. She was also able to kill a demon by wrapping her thighs around his neck and snap his neck. Weaknesses Even though Sariel was one of the archangels, she had weaknesses common in all angels, even archangels. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being an archangel, Sariel could not locate someone if they were warded by enochian sigils. *'Turok-Hans' - As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Sariel. **'Turk-Han Bite' - While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Sariel, it weakens her and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Holy Fire' - As powerful as she was, Sariel could be trapped in a holy ring of fire and passing through the flames would kill her and her vessel. *'Lucifer's Cage' - One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cell can hold any angel, including Sariel, without any internal means of escape. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels couldn't physically hurt Sariel, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Sariel's closest siblings were capable of harming her, like Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, she was significantly stronger than Gabriel and Raphael. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is more powerful than Sariel and could kill her with ease. *'Primordial Beings' - God, Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus, Oberon, and Aurora can kill and overpower any of the archangels, including Sariel. Weapons *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Sariel. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Sariel. *'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can literately kill anything. Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels